The Ries—Hoya Koku—Andi Mone loop
"I'm looking to outfit a crew," the merchant said as he rapped his ringed knuckles on the bar counter. The barman eyed the merchant with a wary . Lots came in who talked big. They tried to throw their perspective and dreams around, luring men in, pouring out the drinks, but when it came time to pay, few stood their tables. It was one of the sullen truths of life that the barman had had carved into his being. Where there was bluster, push to see what bent or what snapped. "Lots of crew around these parts looking for work." The barman nodded slowly. "Paying work, that is. If you've got your eye on an illusive prize, don't go asking around my place. Only hungry men here, hard against the wind, but quick to turn when their bellies are empty and pockets light." "Few concerns there." The merchant waved off the barman. He would not be dissuaded. "There are finances up front. This isn't some galavant across the local soar. This is a business venture. There's a transport galleon being outfitted at the lowest pier on the docks. The Fair Belle—prettiest passenger galleon for its line. I'm looking for crew to take two hundred—two hundred, mind you—across the region to a mining spire just found in Hoya Koku. Word is they struck black rock. The hardest shale ever to fit a ship." "Mighty fine story, mister." The barman served beers out to a server who spilled out of her apron whenever she moved; no one seemed to mind. "Story nothing, old son." The merchant leaned over the counter, eager as a schoolboy flirting with his first crush. "I've got a good ear that you know the best men and women who pass through this town. I'm looking for some idle hands that can give a leviathan a run for its money! I have the hands, but I need the crew. The Crew! A team that works well. Hands to fend off any pirates in the sky. Hands to protect the miners on the way there, a hand thick on words to pick up more on the way. Hands to guard and guide, hands to pull this venture through the skies, up to Hoya Koku, down to Andi Mone and then back home." The barman stopped his service and considered the merchant in full. The man wore his wealth in subtle, practical ways. He was neither ostentatious, nor brash. His eyes were sharp, cunning and full of excitement like the gambler who has seen the dice fall and knows he only has to move correctly to walk away from the table with a fortune. The barman slowly nodded. He placed his hands on the counter separating the two,. "That's a trip, to be sure. And as it happens, I do know some hands who might be interested. I'm not sure if they've all worked on the same boat all at once, but they'll all. Be vouched for, that's my guarantee. How long will your voyage take, port of call and back?" "Better part of a year. Shore leave and harbour once we reach the mine and again in shorter steads when we get to the shipwrights down south." The barman scratched his chin and gave the merchant level look. "Come back in two dawns; I'll have your hands." Category:Stories